This invention is generally directed to a novel mechanism for securing a bottom end of a curtain on a curtainside trailer. More particularly, the invention contemplates a mechanically or manually actuable mechanism for securing the bottom end of the curtain underneath a bottom side rail of the curtainside trailer.
Typical curtainside trailers have an open frame. Each open side of the trailer is covered with at least one curtain which is dimensioned to cover the entire side of the trailer. The curtain is attached to an upper side rail of the trailer and extends downwardly therefrom. The curtain has free side edges and a free bottom end. To load goods on the trailer, the curtain is rolled up by suitable known means to allow easy access into the interior of the trailer. Side loading of a trailer is advantageous because greater access to the interior of the trailer is provided than in an end loading process which allows a shipper to quickly and easily load goods therein.
To transport the goods, the free end of the curtain is secured to the trailer so that an enclosure is formed. Commonly, devices such as bungee cords, which are secured to the curtain, are looped around plastic hooks on the trailer frame to secure the free bottom end of the curtain. The bungee cords are usually wrapped in a relatively complex pattern to ensure that the free end of the curtain will not detach from the trailer. This method of curtain securement usually takes a substantial amount of time to configure and manpower.
Therefore, it is desired that an efficient and simple method of curtain securement be provided on curtainside trailers. The present invention is intended to present such a mechanism which quickly and easily secures the free bottom end of a curtain on a curtainside trailer. The curtain securing mechanism of the present invention presents several other advantages and features over the prior art.